


Can't Breathe

by QueenofFennoscandia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, status confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofFennoscandia/pseuds/QueenofFennoscandia
Summary: He trusted Viktor, yes, but did it make it any easier to just go ahead and tell what he wanted to say? No way in hell. It was terrifying. So, Yuuri kept pushing the confession further and further, which ended up making him feel even more anxious.This would not end well, especially for Yuuri, if he wanted to have an actual lasting relationship.He would just have to take a breath in and say that...."I'm an omega."





	

It had been getting worse. This was officially the most hopeless crush he could have ever evolve.

...or so Yuuri had thought.

Over the months, it had become obvious that Yuuri’s one sided crush was not that one sided after all. On the contrary, Viktor had been very interested. Still, Yuuri blamed himself for doubting the possibility of them actually being together. He had not ever thought that his anxiety got something to do with his status. He was not weak-willed because he was an omega, he just…was weak-willed and he was an omega.

Still, it was pretty usual for people not going around announcing their status. It was not anyone’s business, not really. Yuuri had not even told Viktor that he was one. It had been easier to stay quiet about it in the circle of figure skating. He hated been given any looks of doubt of his skills or pity because of his “miss advantages". His biology was not something that overruled everything else in him. 

The thing was, he knew Viktor was good. He was a good skater, a good coach, a good friend, and all in all especially good person, though he did manage to get nerves of many. The man could be borderline rude with him often preferring giving his honest opinion rather than softening any blows.

He trusted Viktor, yes, but did it make it any easier to just go ahead and tell what he wanted to say? No way in hell. It was terrifying. So, Yuuri kept pushing the confession further and further, which ended up making him feel even more anxious.

This would not end well, especially for Yuuri, if he wanted to have an actual lasting relationship.

He would just have to take a breath in and say that....

"I'm an omega."

"What?" Yuuri blinked.

"I'm an omega," Viktor repeated. His eyes were fixed on Yuuri and he was tightening his lips together, waiting nervously something. The heart-shape mouth had smoothened into a straight line.

" _You_ are an omega?" Yuuri said in disbelief.

They were sitting in the hotel room. Viktor had told that he has something they need to talk about. _This_ had not been what Yuuri had expected.

Something flashed in other’s eyes. Viktor looked half angry half hurt.

"I would not have thought that you would be this bigoted, Yuuri."

"What?" Yuuri said still in daze and confusion.

Was this reality? Maybe he was still sleeping.

Viktor huffed. "I know I’m not the stereotypical ideal of an omega, but this is what I am, and if anyone, and I mean anyone has a problem with it they just have to…” his voice faltered to the end of the sentence.

It sounded like Viktor thought that _Yuuri_ was rejecting him, which was just – no.

"No," was all Yuuri got out from his train of thoughts.

"No?" Viktor looked devastated and it made Yuuri feel like dying.

He rushed to Viktor, grabbed a hold of his hand, anything to make sure that Viktor would not leave. There was no way that he was letting any kind of misunderstanding let Viktor think that Yuuri was making fun of him, rejecting him or being disgusted by him.

"No Viktor, that’s not it, at all!" Yuuri said persistent.

Viktor smiled unamused. It was heartbreaking to see the man look at him like that.

"Well it clearly is something for you to react like this. I would not have thought it would be such a big deal to you. I’m sorry I clearly couldn’t full fill your expectations of the perfect Alpha male that everyone seems to be expecting me to be. I did not think you would be this heartless, not you.”

There were cracks in his hardened masks, as Viktor’s eyes started to water.

"Viktor," Yuuri demanded the other to listen to him. He tightened the hold of his hand. "Look at me" and when Viktor eyes met his he bit down his lower lip and breathed in through his nose before saying "I am an omega."

Tear-filled eyes looked startled.

Yuuri did not look away or remove his hands. He felt his cheeks starting flaming.

Viktor blinked, Yuuri swallowed.

Yuuri took a breath in. "I love you, but I’m an omega too."

Viktor opened his mouth, then closed it again.

Yuuri finally looked away. It would not take long for Viktor to realize what the real problem was. 

Finally, he heard a loud sigh, "You scared me for a second."

Viktor’s eyes were still red, but the horrified expression had disappeared. Yuuri did not understand why was not Viktor more upset about this. They were both omegas.

Yuuri felt even more confused when Viktor pulled him into a hug. "Oh my god, Yuuri, you are going to stop my heart one of these days." His nose kept trailing Yuuri’s hair. He was breathing the scent of Yuuri in.

"Viktor," Yuuri said confused, as he was not sure why was not Viktor heartbroken because Yuuri was feeling like it.

“You love me,” Viktor said with a wide smile.

Yuuri sniffed and sobbed out, “Of course I do.”

Viktor pulled away and took other’s face in his hands. He swept his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek.

Then he asked, "Why do you look so worried?

Yuuri could not keep a tear from falling.

"Viktor, we are both omegas.”

"Yes we are.” Viktor’s gaze was soft.

"But how would this even, I mean, isn’t this something that doesn’t happen. It is not supposed to be like this. How are we, how could," Yuuri babbled eye franticly trying to find answer from Viktor's eyes.

Viktor was quiet for a moment.

"Yuuri" he started slowly, "could it be that you don’t want me anymore? You don’t want to be with another omega? Does it bother you? Do you feel uncomfortable?”

"Of course I still want you. I want you so much that I can't even,“ he took a ragged breath in, “breathe. But doesn’t this mean that I can’t have you.”

Viktor smiled.

"Oh Yuuri, you can have me anyway you want any day you want. Though, I would like to get something in return,” he said with mischief in his eyes.

Yuuri blushed, “But how would it work?”

“Does it bother you if others would know we were an omega couple?” Viktor was trying to get to the same wavelength with Yuuri. He leaned back on his chair, to hear Yuuri out.

“Not really,” Yuuri furrowed his eyes and shook his head. He swiped the drying tears under his eyes.

“Would it bother you if I would say that I want to be with you, long-term.”

“No. But aren’t there other things. I don’t get how is this even working.” 

There was amused smile on Viktor’s face as he patiently waited Yuuri to continue.

"I mean, why do you smell this good to me?”

Viktor looked taken aback at first of the sudden confession. It was the first time Yuuri had told him something like that this bluntly, though, it was not much of a surprise that the younger omega enjoyed his scent. Viktor had noticed, and he in fact had been very smug about it. 

"You make me feel out of control, and distracted, but at the same time you ground me. Isn’t that supposed to be some kind of alpha-omega thing?” he tilted his head.

Viktor’s heart was beating rapidly.

"I don’t care what alpha-omega crap anyone’s saying. I’m glad that I’m making you feel that way, and I’m delighted that your scent is so divine that it makes me a fumbling idiot.”

“Come on, you? There’s no way.”

“You have no idea how nervous you make me, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Victor looked satisfied when he saw Yuuri fighting back a smile.

"But what about...you know.”

"You have to use your words if we’re going to do this.”

Yuuri was playing nervously with the hem of his shirt. He cleared his voice. "Well, how are we going to make each other satisfied, I mean, we both are omegas. It changes thing. It would be different for omega-beta and omega-alpha pair.” His face was downright burning. “We both have our heats.”

“Well I don’t think it would be any different from other kind of pairings,” Viktor said gently. He was not making fun of Yuuri, which had been other’s worst fear. “I think you know how sex works,” as an afterthought he added quietly, ”though, I wouldn’t mind if I would be the one teaching you. I’m a great coach.”

Yuuri snorted.

“Yes, there’s not much talking and advices about how omega-relationships works, but of course there are people like us. We can research, and we can learn what works best for us.”

“What about the heats?”

“Are you doubting me?” Viktor said with a grin.

Yuuri chocked. “I’m an idiot.”

“No, it’s not silly at all. I’m just teasing you, I can’t help it. Forgive me,” Viktor brushed his hair back, looking a little embarrassed. He gathered himself and started, “Well, you have spent some of your heats alone, right?”

Yuuri nodded right away. It was not rare happening. Sometimes there just are not any time or possibilities to get company, and many likes to go solo anyway. Yuuri had always been somehow careful with his choices. Many times, he had preferred going through it alone.  

“I take heat suppressants to keep my heats mild. It’s easy to stay couple of days in bed by saying you’re having a cold,” Yuuri admits. “It’s hard to have full heats when you have career like this.”

Viktor hummed. “I do that too. Of course, the next heat after stopping the suppressants is way too intense. Also, taking them had made the heats really unregular. It’s almost impossible to know when to expect them to start.”

“So troublesome,” Yuuri agreed.

“My training schedules becomes such a mess,” Viktor complained.

“I know what you mean. You can’t have everything,” Yuuri sighed. Then Yuuri’s eyes widened. _...or maybe we could._

On the other side of the table, Viktor still seemed in his thoughts. He was probably still frowning over the heat cycles that were hard to manage.

Yuuri swallowed. The images of heat dazed Viktor flowed in his mind and Yuuri was starting to warmth in his stomach.

He could have that. He could see that, feel that. Yuuri had never thought of him, an omega, being with another omega. But now he had the image stuck in his head. And Viktor was… Yuuri had to admit that he did not mind the concept, at all.

When he snapped out of it, he realized that Viktor was staring at him.

“Yuuri, I’m disappointed that you give so little credit to our creativity.” Then he realized Yuri’s pupils dilated. “…or maybe I’m not the one giving you enough credit.”

Yuuri just gaped.

“Trust me, I can take care of you, and I have no doubt that you can do the same for me,” Viktor said his eyes gleaming.

“Oh,” Yuuri blinked.

Viktor nodded encouragingly.

“But am I…enough? My scent…“

“Yuuri,” Viktor said slowly and took a deep breath in, closing his eyes. “You’re plenty.”

Yuuri moves to the edge of his seat without thinking.

“And I believe that heats would – will be the least of our problems. The rest, I guess we just make as we go.”

Yuuri could not look away. He could have someone who understood exactly what he was going through, how he felt, who got it.

“Would you like that, Yuuri?” Viktor stretched the vowels in the name.

Yuuri breathed in Viktor’s scent.

“Could you do it, for me?” Viktor whispered.

Taking turns, taking care of each other, sharing heats.

Yuuri could feel his libido catching up.

“I hate you,” Yuuri groaned and leaned to Viktor’s shoulder, as he leaped clumsily over the small coffee table that separated them. He felt the shoulders shaking as Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri pinched Viktor’s arm. All he got from it was Viktor’ laugh. When he glanced up his eyes met with Viktor’s bright ones.

“You love me,” Viktor grinned and pulled Yuuri on to his lap.

Yuuri shook his head, disapproving Viktor’s self-satisfied mood.

“You love me,” Viktor said again and moved closer.

“You love me so much you can’t breathe,” he whispers once more.

Yuuri had closed his eyes, and now he just felt Viktor against his skin.

“But that’s okay,”

Yuuri could hear Viktor hesitating.

“because I can’t breathe either.”

Yuuri opened his eyes. Viktor in front of him seemed so very vulnerable, and that is when Yuuri remembered that this was Viktor. And then he was smiling so much that his cheeks hurt.

 

* * *

* * *

 

When they were laying in the bed of their shared hotel room, they are both silent. Yuuri felt content just being there, having his arms around Viktor and being in Viktor’s arms. After some time, he realized that Viktor seemed to be thinking something hard. He nudged the older omega.

Yuuri could guess where Viktor’s thoughts were, because to be honest, that was most likely the exact same place where Yuuri’s own thoughts had been after the realization of…all the possibilities.

Still, what Viktor said managed to take him completely by surprise.

“I can’t get you knocked up but…” Viktor hums, “doesn’t mean I can’t have fun trying.”

And Yuuri’s eyebrows climbed incredibly high.

Viktor winked, and Yuuri could not control the laugh that bubbled out of nowhere. His stomach hurt when he finally was able to look at Viktor who was petting Yuuri’s hair. It felt nice, so he snuggled closer.

“We could adopt, but that might not be necessary."

Yuuri tilted his head curiously.

“We already have Yurio anyway.”

Corners of Viktor’s eyes wrinkled and Yuuri was laughing again.

He could not breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. So mushy.  
> I think I might have over-rated this with 'Mature'. Nothing really happens after all, but the topic is kind of mature. Oh well.  
> I was never planning on writing omega verse, but there was so many alpha-omega yoi fics and I thought, what if... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) plot twist.
> 
> [✿](http://queenoffennoscandia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
